A little More than A Peck
by TheRhythmOfLove
Summary: "...kissing's a two-way street, you know." Quick jalex one-shot. Kinda fluffy (: Reviews are appreciated


She was too childish to worry about anything the first time it happened (every little girl needs a fake marriage, and who better to share that with then your best friend?)

She didn't think too much of it the second time around, either, (because that's what people did when they spent all their time together; she'd seen mom and dad do it at least a hundred times during dinner or on celebrations. Not that she'd tell anyone about it.)

The third time it happened, though, she had a feeling that maybe this wasn't too normal, and maybe they weren't either. And what better reason than this to find other friends who _were_ normal(thank you, Harper) and _wouldn't_ try to do that thing that maybe was supposed to make her feel uncomfortable (but it didn't and that was nobody's business but her own.)

* * *

It didn't happen for a long time after that.

* * *

They grew apart(but somehow even closer, if that was possible) and by the next time it happened, they were much older and had both done this thing at least a hundred times with plenty of other people; she figured they'd both be experts by that time. Except that they weren't. She was sure of this by the way she'd turned sweaty and bright red(he never noticed; she looked too beautiful in the moonlight on the terrace that night) and the hand he used to brush the hair from her face shook uncontrollably.

3 kisses later, and she wasn't really sure what to make of any of this. He wasn't, either, but he was sure that he loved her, and that's what people did when they were in love(kissing's a two-way street, by the way)

* * *

Juliet never would have pegged Justin for the cheating type; it just wasn't him. And if he had broken up with her before the tenth time, that _damned tenth kiss_ in the lair(which Alex _swears_ was an accident, but when's she ever really told the truth, anyways?) she might've never found out. But, as we now know, this was not the case.

That was the last time Juliet stepped foot in Waverly Place.

(_this needs to stop_, she tells them both)

5 kisses later and they're caught again - this time, by Alex's boyfriend. They break up on the spot(_you're both __**sick people**_) and it takes her a good hour to come to terms with the fact that they've been caught twice in the course of a three-month period(is the universe trying to tell them something?) She's inconsolable in Justin's arms when she thinks that maybe this isn't meant to be (but what does she know about love, anyways?) Justin doesn't really know what to do besides remind her how much he cares about her.

Things aren't okay after that; they fight constantly(before making up right after) and everyone can see see that something's not right.

Things go so terribly wrong one night and they're seconds away from being caught _making up_.

Luckily Justin's a master at flashing out at the right time(**_we have to be a lot more careful next time_**) (but has that ever really helped?)

Things are much quieter afterwards.

* * *

A month passes, and then five, and soon the wizard competition is happening. After all is said and done, Alex is declared Russo Family Wizard(who would've seen _that_ coming?) Best of all, Justin becomes the new Professor of WizTech, and Alex smiles in spite of herself.

The family goes back to the Caribbean to celebrate, and maybe this is _their_ place, and maybe they _are_ meant to be, because this is where their sixteenth kiss takes place. Needless to say, it's _magical._

Things are okay in the Russo family for once.

* * *

She's too childish to worry about anything the first time it happens(Maybe surprised just a bit, but 25 year olds are_ still children_, she tells him)

She doesn't think too much of it the second time around, either(because she knows that this is what two people do when they are in love, _she learned this from her parents_, but that doesn't mean she's ready for it just yet. Not that she'd let him know if she were, though)

The third time he asks her, she accepts(it's legal in the wizard world, for your information) It doesn't take too much persuading, anyways. They've been together long enough and she knows that she's ready. She's had the dress picked out for a while now; every girl wants a beautiful wedding, after all.

(And who better to share that with then the love of your life?)

**A.N. Hi :) I know this might not be the best; I didn't really go into detail or take as much time on it as I probably should have. I just really wanted to get something put up. Reviews mean the world to me, so please leave me one :) I'll love you forever! haha **


End file.
